


New Year's Sneeze

by margiela



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, just boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margiela/pseuds/margiela
Summary: hg: im sick u have to be nice to mews: …Or: Hangyul is sick on New Year's Eve and Wooseok takes care of him.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 9
Kudos: 76





	New Year's Sneeze

**Author's Note:**

> lame title i know hehe<3 
> 
> wrote this for all the gyulcatists out there.....maybe yall are onto something

Wooseok is finally taking his break at his job at a small cafe in Hongdae, sitting on one of the many mismatched chairs scattered throughout the interior, drinking his iced Americano as quickly as he can manage. He only gets one free drink per shift, and he always saves it for his break because he knows he’ll need the extra kick in order to make it through the rest of the time he’s working.

A Colde song is playing softly over the cafe speakers as Wooseok sits there and stares out the window, ignoring the buzzing of his phone from Seungyoun incessantly messaging him about his crush on Seungwoo. These were messages that could be dealt with after work. And after a full night’s sleep. And after a day or two. 

Wooseok is disappointed when nothing comes up the straw but air, pouting at his glass, which is empty save for some ice that rattles when he shakes it, as if he needs extra proof that there is nothing left. He is thinking idly about using his best pout and best lash-flutter in order to swindle Seungwoo into letting him have another free drink, but this thought is interrupted by the soft trinkle sound that comes from his phone. There is only one person he has that text tone set for, but he still likes to pretend that the little skip in his heart is the coffee kicking in. 

hg: _hyung :(_

ws: _what’s wrong baby_

Wooseok frowns and puts his glass down on the table as he responds to his boyfriend’s message, only mildly concerned because he knows that Hangyul just wants his attention and is especially needy lately because he’s been sick. 

hg: :(((( 

Not to mention mopey. 

It’s New Year’s Eve, and the couple had originally had plans to go to a party that night with the rest of their friends, but one look at Hangyul retching into the toilet the night before had Wooseok putting his foot down. 

ws: _are you feeling any better :(_

Wooseok stands and heads behind the counter and into the small back kitchen, setting his glass in the sink. He leans on the steel counter with his back against the edge as he reads Hangyul’s response. 

hg: _a little...no more thr*wing *p_

ws: _that’s good !! have you been drinking water and eating_

hg: _water yes food no 0-0_

ws: _lee hangyul._

hg: _don’t yell at me im sick :(_

Wooseok can’t help the way his heart swells with fondness, can’t help the way his lips quirk up into a small smile as he messages back, remembering offhandedly that his break ends in a minute or two.

ws: _i wasnt going to yell at you >:(_

hg: _i’ve been sleeping most of the day...no time to eat_ -_- 

ws: _you need to eat baby :((_

hg: _nooooo don’t :(( me...ur gonna make me sad_

ws: _you’re already making me sad by not eating :((_

hg: _………...u fight dirty_

ws: _mwah :-)_

ws: _my break is over now but go eat...or else >:(_

hg: _or else what_

ws: _ill k word u_

hg: _:((_

Wooseok makes an effort to wrap his scarf extra securely around his neck and the bottom half of his face before stepping out of the cafe. The weather has only been getting colder, and with temperatures dropping even more in the evenings, he made sure to always dress warmly and with layers. 

Even though it was still early in the evening, the streets of Hongdae are packed despite the weather. The cold has nothing on the coming of the new year and the excitement surrounding it. People are out and about, preparing to celebrate the beginning of a new decade and a clean slate. 

It takes Wooseok a little extra time to get to the subway station entrance that he usually uses because of the line outside of a bigger, popular cafe that has turned into more of a large crowd down the street from the one he works at.

Once underground, it’s a little warmer and the tenseness in Wooseok’s shoulders from hunching against the cold relaxes a little. As he waits for his train, he pulls out his phone and looks through his notifications, once again opting to ignore his best friend’s ramblings about how perfect Seungwoo’s nose is. 

There aren’t any new messages from Hangyul, and Wooseok hopes that means that his boyfriend has eaten something, or at the very least has gone back to sleep. He decides to stop at the small grocery store nearby the apartment to pick up some things to make dinner, as well as the drug store to pick up more medicine for Hangyul.

Wooseok’s phone chimes with Hangyul’s text tone as he is moving around on the train, looking for a spot in the car that would give him enough space so he wasn’t standing nose to nose with a stranger. Wooseok pulls his phone out once the train starts moving. 

hg: _can you get me more cough drops_

ws: _i guess -_-_

hg: _im sick u have to be nice to me_

ws: …

All Wooseok hears when he pushes the apartment door open is weak coughing. His heart aches as he takes his shoes off in the entryway and slips his feet into some slippers, setting the shopping bags on the kitchen counter and tossing his bag onto their small sofa in the living room area. He hangs his coat up on the hook by the door and heads to the bedroom, knocking on the door gently before pushing it open, peeking his head in first before stepping inside. 

Hangyul is lying in the bed, covers pulled up to his chin so all Wooseok can see from the door is a large lump on the bed. When he comes closer he can see that Hangyul is still half asleep, eyes blinking blearily up at Wooseok as he approaches. 

“Hyung?” Hangyul’s voice is a little hoarse, probably from coughing all day. Wooseok sits on the edge of the bed and smooths the younger man’s hair away from his forehead. He doesn’t have a fever anymore, which Wooseok counts as a win. 

“Hi,” Wooseok says softly, the corners of his mouth quirking up. His hand is cupping Hangyul’s face now, thumb rubbing gently over his cheekbone. “Did you eat?” Hangyul laughs sheepishly, avoiding his boyfriend’s gaze. 

“About that…” 

“You need to eat,” Wooseok scolds, exasperated. “How is your body supposed to fight your cold if you don’t give it what it needs.” 

“‘M _tired_ ,” Hangyul complains, scrunching his nose. “Fell back asleep after texting you earlier. Plus, I don’t have much of an appetite when I’m sick, you know that.” Wooseok’s worry must show in his face because Hangyul reaches up and covers Wooseok’s hand with his own, leaning more into his touch. “I’m getting better though, so don’t worry too much about me, hyung. Really.” 

“You can tell me not to worry all you want, but I’m not going to stop,” Wooseok shoots back, sniffing dramatically. Hangyul just smiles up at him tiredly, reaching up and caressing the elder’s cheek, lightly tapping the tip of his nose. 

“I know. And I love you for it,” Hangyul says quietly, and instantly Wooseok feels his face get warm, letting himself fall forward and hiding his face in the blanket. 

“Lee Hangyul!” Wooseok yells, his voice more high-pitched than he would like. 

“What did I do,” Hangyul laughs, before it turns into a cough. Wooseok sits up quickly and grabs the water bottle sitting on the nightstand and hands it to Hangyul once he sits up, watching as he takes a long pull and gulps it down. 

“You can’t just say that without warning me,” Wooseok mumbles once the younger is done, pouting adorably, and Hangyul thinks he looks the prettiest like this, shy and flushed pink and lower lip protruding. 

“What, am I supposed to say _‘hey, dude, I’m about to tell you in a corny way that I love you again, brace yourself_ ’?” Hangul asks, laughing again, and Wooseok can’t help the swooping feeling he gets in his stomach at the sight, unable to stop the fond smile that forms on his face as he watches him.

But then Hangyul is coughing again and Wooseok pushes the water bottle towards him, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and gnawing on it idly as he reaches forward to push the hair out of Hangyuls eyes as he drinks. 

The younger man clears his throat loudly, sniffling, and Wooseok sighs quietly, eyes searching the younger man’s face, taking in the dark circles acting like underlines emphasizing the fatigue in his features. They just look at each other for a moment, until Hangyul crosses his eyes at Wooseok. 

Wooseok isn’t able to stop the helpless laugh he lets out, hopelessly endeared by the younger’s antics. Hangyul giggles that goofy giggle that has come to be Wooseok’s favorite, but the spell is broken when Hangul turns away to sneeze.

“I’m gonna run you a hot bath and you’re gonna sit in there for a little and relax,” Wooseok says firmly, and when Hangyul looks like he’s about to argue, he barges on. “And then you’re gonna shower and when you get out, dinner will be ready,” Wooseok finishes, pinching Hangyul’s cheek and drawing out an indignant yelp. “Got it?”

“So bossy,” Hangyul complains, but he’s smiling as he drags himself out of bed and follows the elder into their bathroom, hopping up and sitting on the counter. 

Wooseok turns on the water all the way to the hot side, before reaching down next to the tub for the little basket of bath bombs that he has for occasions like this. He holds it out towards the younger and raises his eyebrows in question. Hangyul quickly chooses a baby blue one that has a raised yellow sun and moon on opposite ends. Wooseok drops it into the water and they both admire the way it foams ups and the way the colors swirl together. 

“Come here,” Hangyul says quietly, arms open and waiting. Wooseok steps away from the tub and stands in front of the younger, between his legs. He tilts his chin up so that he can look at his boyfriend properly, smiling when Hangyul reaches down and takes his hands in his own and squeezes. Wooseok pouts a little, huffing quietly, and the younger man laughs gently. “Why are you pouting, princess?

“I don’t like it when you’re sick,” Wooseok says petulantly. “I don’t like seeing you down and mopey like this.” 

“I am not _mopey _,” Hangyul protests, pouting then himself.__

__“Baby, you’ve been mopey,” Wooseok says gently, laughing when Hangyul hangs his head sheepishly. “It’s okay, you’re allowed to be. You don’t feel good, it’s to be expected.”_ _

__“I’m not down, either,” Hangyul frowns. “Why would I be down if I have you taking such good care of me like this.”_ _

__He leans down and presses a brief kiss to Wooseok’s forehead, on the bridge of his nose, and the elder is about to complain about germs when he realizes Hangyul is going in for his lips, but the younger frees one of his hands and places it gently over Wooseok’s mouth and kisses the back of it dramatically with a loud smack._ _

__“So you don’t get sick,” the younger says cheekily, grinning when Wooseok only lets out a strangled, short wail as he lets his head fall forward and buries his face in Hangyul’s chest. He pulls away quickly, nose wrinkled._ _

__“You stink,” Wooseok says, fanning the air around his face. Hangyul looks offended, and looks as if he’s about to retort, but when the younger lifts an arm and sniffs, he wrinkles his nose._ _

__“Damn it.”_ _

__“You get in,” Wooseok says turning to leave the bathroom, “I’ll go get you some clean sweats and another hoodie and then I’m going to start cooking.” He pauses in the doorway, gnawing on his bottom lip, before releasing it. “Does that sound okay?”_ _

__Hangyul has already begun pulling his hoodie over his head, so his voice is muffled as he says with a laugh, “Bossy.”_ _

__Hangyul yelps when Wooseok comes back to kick his ass._ _

__

__By the time Hangyul is finished with his bath and has showered, Wooseok is just about finished cooking, the table already set for the two of them when he steps into the kitchen area. ._ _

__“Hey, food’s ready, I just need to scoop the rice and then we can sit down and—” Wooseok stops talking when he turns to look at his boyfriend. “Gyul. Why is your hair still wet.” His voice is flat, and he’s already shaking his head as he puts down the rice scooper, taking the younger man’s hand in his and hauling him back to their bathroom before Hangyul has even realized what is happening._ _

__Wooseok grabs the hairdryer lying on the bathroom counter and turns it on, beginning to dry his hair for him. It looks like he’s muttering to himself, but Hangyul can’t make out what he’s saying because the hairdryer is too loud. Hangyul takes the opportunity to take in the annoyed set of Wooseok’s jaw, the roundness of his eyes and how they look even larger with his glasses on, the pretty, glossy pink of his lips, his cute button nose._ _

__Wooseok is still talking when he turns the hair dryer off, but the only word Hangyul catches is “idiot”. He tries not to get too offended._ _

__

__One of the major network “gayo” specials is playing on their TV, and the hosts announce that they’ll be counting down to the new year soon, but neither are paying attention._ _

__Wooseok is too busy glaring at Hangyul as he washes the dishes from dinner earlier, despite his extremely aggressive protesting._ _

__“You’re sick, you don’t need to be doing the dishes,” Wooseok grumbles._ _

__“I have a _cold_ , princess, I’m not dying,” Hangyul says patiently, smiling over at Wooseok despite the daggers he’s sending his way. _ _

__Wooseok hops up and sits on the counter, crossing his arms indignantly. “You’re so annoying.”_ _

__They’re quiet for the rest of the time that it takes Hangyul to finish what he’s doing. Wooseok is on his phone as the younger uses a small towel to dry his hands, which is why he doesn’t realize it when Hangyul stands in front of him and slides his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. Wooseok lets out a breath in surprise, arms immediately wrapping around Hangyuls shoulders like instinct._ _

__“You scared me,” Wooseok says breathlessly, heart skipping for a second._ _

__“Well, maybe if you paid attention to me.”_ _

__“You have all my attention basically all the time,” Wooseok snorts, and it makes Hangyul grin._ _

__“Oh, look,” Hangyul says after a moment, and Wooseok follows his gaze to the TV. “They’re starting the countdown in a minute.” All the idols have gathered on the stage, and the large screens behind them show timers counting backwards._ _

__“Oh,” Wooseok says, surprised, ”wow, I didn’t even realize. I kind of forgot that it’s New Year’s Eve.” He has a smug look on his face for a moment. “It’s because I’ve only been paying attention to you.” Wooseok adds pointedly, and taps his finger onto the tip of Hangyul’s nose and the younger man giggles that goofy giggle that has his heart stuttering from somewhere beneath his sternum._ _

__They just smile at each other like idiots, the New Year countdown starting somewhere in the distance._ _

___“10!”_ _ _

__Wooseok leans down and presses a kiss at Hangyul’s temple._ _

___“9!”_ _ _

__Wooseok presses a kiss between his brows. Hangyul’s eyes flutter shut._ _

___“8!”_ _ _

__Wooseok presses a kiss on the other temple, lingering longer this time and cupping the younger man’s face with his hands. Hangyul’s cheeks are warm, flushed a pretty pink from shyness._ _

___“7!”_ _ _

__Wooseok presses a kiss on one closed eyelid._ _

___“6!”_ _ _

__Wooseok brushes his lips over the other eyelid, Hangyul’s long eyelashes tickling the pink flesh of them._ _

___“5!”_ _ _

__Wooseok leaves a kiss on the bridge of his nose, and a second on the tip for good measure. Hangyul’s eyes have opened again, and he’s staring at the elder like he’s never seen anything quite like him before._ _

___“4!”_ _ _

__Wooseok kisses Hangyuls, cheek, reveling in the warmth of his skin again his lips._ _

___“3!”_ _ _

__Wooseok places a loud, dramatic, kiss on his other cheek , drawing out a low chuckle from the younger, his eyes sparkling in amusement._ _

___“2!”_ _ _

__Wooseok mouths gently at Hangyul’s chin, and nipping playfully at the tip of his teeth, laughing at the way Hangyul’s breath hitches in surprise._ _

___“1!”_ _ _

__“Wait, hyung I don’t want you to get—”_ _

__Wooseok leans in and presses their mouths together, and despite his protests, Hangyul’s lips move like instinct against his, and the younger makes quiet noises of satisfaction as their mouths slot together, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and smiling into it. He draws out a low moan as he sucks Wooseok’s tongue, and nips at his bottom lip._ _

__“—sick,” Hangyul finishes unnecessarily, sounding dazed after the kiss._ _

__“Happy New Year, baby,” Wooseok says softly, and this time he leans down to kiss the corner of Hangyul’s mouth. He’s smiling, eyes shining with something like mischief and excitement as he rests his forehead against Hangyul’s. “I love you.”_ _

__“Happy New Year, hyung,” Hangyul replies, intertwining their fingers in Wooseok’s lap. He squeezes his hands gently, nudging the elder’s nose with his own. “I love you too.”_ _

__

__

__

__

__“You know you’re going to get sick too, now.”_ _

__“It’ll be worth it.”_ _

__

__

__

__

__A few days later finds Wooseok bedridden, coughing miserably and sniffling loudly as Hangyul makes him tea in their kitchen._ _

__When Hangyul comes back to their room, and holds the mug out towards him, Wooseok scrunches his nose that has become permanently red from blowing his nose so often._ _

__“I don’t want it,” Wooseok says stubbornly, lifting his nose in the air._ _

__“Hyung,” Hangyul says, sounding annoyed._ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Kim Wooseok. Drink the fucking tea,” Hangyul says, and Wooseok gasps, eyes widened in shock._ _

__“Hey, what the fuck—” Wooseok says, aghast. “I’m sick! You have to be nice to me.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> @x1members come home  
> [twt](https://twitter.com/wlwyoun)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wlwseungyoun)


End file.
